


Blooming

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Made for hqrarepairs2020, Post-Time Skip, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Inuoka somehow can't seem to find anyone to be his roommate. He's pretty desperate about it but still no luck until a stranger just appear at the right time, in the right place and Inuoka didn't waste a single time.
Relationships: Inuoka Sou/Hanamaki Takahiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blooming

Inuoka was in a pinch. He finally found an apartment that he likes but the problem is the room is a bit too big for him alone thus a little bit too expensive for him to pay the rent alone. He need to find a roommate, but alas all his friend were already sign their lease or still got some time before their lease expire. Even Shibayama, his best friend and his last hope, couldn't help him because he just recently moved in together with his girlfriend. He didn't want to lose the room but he need to sign the lease today, he's seriously in a pinch. There's still some time before the appointed time, maybe he could find someone around here who wants to be roommates.

'Uh but what if they didn't want to pay the rent? What if they just want a free room? What if they're a dangerous person? A psycopath? A murderer? What if...' His head was filled negative thought, he opt to rent the entire place and try to earn more rather than being murdered but then again he's going to be broke soon if he did rent this room alone.

He still dreaded by the thought when he saw a man was looking throught the pamphlet in front of the real estate agency where he need to sign his lease. The man was silently looking at the room displayed, taking photos of some of the room that interest him, didn't notice Inuoka staring at him from a distant.

'He didn't look like a bad guy?' Inuoka said to himself when seeing the man, throwing away those negative thought out of the window. He's pretty desperate to find a roommate it seems. And then he bravely approach the stranger

"Hi!" he greet the man

Said man look up from the pamphlet to look who's talking to them

Inuoka was speechless, the man was tall (not taller than Inuoka but still), he got great fashion sense from the way he dress, and gosh Inuoka didn't expect this man to be so handsome. Chiseled jaw, hooded eyes, small lip, and short light brown hair (not that short, just covering half of his forehead).

"Uh? Hi?" The man said

'Wooaaahh even his voice is nice' Inuoka thought before he shakes his head, 'Focus, Sou, focus'

"Uh sorry if this came out weird, I'm not a weirdo I swear. I-it's just that I saw you looking at the pamphlet for room searching. Are you perhaps looking for a room?"

The man looking at him weirdly

'Did it come out as weird after all? Did he think I'm a weirdo after all? HAH!! What if he thinks I'm a stalker'

Inuoka's negative gear working again

The man still looking at him before he smile and chuckle. Probably knows what Inuoka thinking.

"Are you a stalker?" said the man jokingly

"No I-I'm not no no" Inuoka said hurriedly, face filled with panic

The man just laugh after seeing Inuoka's reaction. He cover it with his hand, "Sorry" he said while still hold his laughter, "didn't mean to laugh there"

Inuoka's didn't mind, like at all. He instead was enamored by the man's laugh that he didn't mind getting laugh at all the time.

"Oh right, I am searching for a room yes to answer your question" the man said after he'd done laughing

"Oh? Really? Do you have anything you fancy from those?" Just after Inuoka said that then he realized how weird it is, "Uh I'm sorry that just sounded so weird, gosh why am I like this today?" Face red

The man chuckle again, and point one of rooms displayed, "I like this one" saving Inuoka from embarrassing himself. Inuoka then look at the room the man is pointing and all you must know how cliche this is, of course it's the room Inuoka booked and need to sign the lease today.

"But well it's a little bit expensive for me alone haha"

Inuoka thank whoever out there hearing his prayer. This man literally an angel send by the gods above.

"Say, to be honest I've booked that room for a moment and should signing the lease for maybe about..." He check his watch, "an hour and as you said it is a little bit expensive for me to pay the rent alone and maybe you guess it, I need a roommate"

The man didn't say anything, he just look at Inuoka's face, still listening

"I really like this room and I think you like it too, is it possible for us to be a roommate?" He said it. If the man agreed they can talk about some agreement in cruch time and sign the lease together and if the man reject it he'd probably need to forget about leasing the room.

Silence, both Inuoka and the man didn't say anything before the man just cross his arm, smirking

"You sure?"

"Huh?"

"I don't mind but I don't want to be roommate with someone I don't even know" he said legs leaning on one side

‘That’s true, hhh I guess this is bye bye to the room' Inuoka feels disappointed, of course someone this handsome-- no scratch that what Inuoka mean is that there's no way someone can accept an offer from some stranger he just met from like 20 minutes ago (is it 20 minutes?) and be his roommate. Inuoka said okay with a sad face, ready to say goodbye and thank you before the man said

"So what's your name?"

Inuoka's turn his head, face was filled with surprise, mouth gaping open.

"Your name? What is it?" He said smiling

"Inuoka. Inuoka Sou" he said, stunned with the smile

The man offered his hand and Inuoka clasp it clumsily.

"Hanamaki Takahiro" he said, "nice to meet you, roommate" a big grin on his face

Inuoka's going to make sure he's going to the temple to pray to the gods and thanking them for their gift after this.

**Author's Note:**

> This one made for #hqrarepairs2020 on twitter. I just hope you enjoy this fic made from a pair that never really met in canon universe. Happy Haikyuu Rarepair! 
> 
> (English is not my first language and I don't have any Beta so I apologize for any mistake that you found in this one)


End file.
